Walking in Sydney
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Before she and Austin goes to Sydney to do a concert, Ally write a new song...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

**Walking in Sydney**

**Austin and Ally are on a plane to Sydney, Australia where they'll do a huge concert for their fans.**

"Ally my love, this is going to be really great." says Austin.

"Yes, I know. Sweet me is so happy." says Ally.

"The song you wrote will be popular, at least I hope so." says Austin.

"I hope that too. You know, I put a lot of work into that song." says Ally.

_**Flashback to 2 weeks before:**_

Ally sit by the piano in the practice-room, working on a new song.

"Okay...maybe, like this. Yes! That's good." says Ally, talking to herself.

She starts to play the piano and sing.

_**Put on my silver shoes here now. Get off the train.**_

_**Touch down in a place where my sky's so blue, in the middle of the blastin' rain.**_

_**Still I'm feeling all happy. And the God he look down on me.**_

_**Yeah...have a high-price ticket. Been as good as a girl can be.**_

_**I'm Walking in Sydney. I'm walking even if my feet they break off you see.**_

_**I'm Walking in Sydney. Do you really see what we can be?**_

"That was beautiful, Ally." says Austin as he enter the room.

"Guess so, but it's not finished yet. Only at a first draft. Still need to perfect it before our big trip to Australia." says Ally. "I'm gonna sing this at the concert."

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll get the song ready in time. You can feel that I have all the confidence in the world that you get it done, girlie." says Austin.

"Awwww! So sweet that you believe in me like that my handsome man." says Ally.

"Of course. I love you." says Austin.

"Austin, I love you too." says Ally.

_**End of the flashback.**_

"Are you sure we have everything we need...? Guitars, my piano and everything..." says Ally.

"Yes, we checked it like 5 times before take off. Just relax, everything's fine." says Austin.

When they arrive in Sydney, Kyle Bronze, the Australia representative for Comet Line Records, meets them.

"You must be Austin and Ally. Please let me welcome you both to Sydney. I'm Kyle Bronze." says Kyle.

"Thanks, sir." says Ally.

"So, do you want to take the limo to the hotel and rest perhaps? You are a bit tired I guess." says Kyle.

"I think that's a good idea, don't you, Austin? Neither of us got much sleep on the flight." says Ally.

The next day at the concert, several thousands of people have come to see Austin and Ally.

"Hi there, people of Sydney. I'm Ally D." says Ally in a clear bright cheerful tone as she walk out on stage with her purple J-200 guitar in her left hand.

Ally starts to play guitar and sing.

_**Put on my silver shoes here now. Get off the train.**_

_**Touch down in a place where my sky's so blue, in the middle of the blastin' rain.**_

_**Still I'm feeling all happy. And the God he look down on me.**_

_**Yeah...have a high-price ticket. Been as good as a girl can be.**_

_**I'm Walking in Sydney. I'm walking even if my feet they break off you see.**_

_**I'm Walking in Sydney. Do you really see what we can be?**_

_**Saw the ghost of Lennon walking there. Out in the sun.**_

_**Followed him down the lines of the Abbey Road.**_

_**Then I heard the sound of a gun.**_

_**All the people they're crying and I don't know what I should do.**_

_**I don't know why it happened. I don't know where I wanna go.**_

_**I'm Walking in Sydney. I'm walking even if my feet they break off you see.**_

_**I'm Walking in Sydney. Do you really see what we can be?**_

_**Jesus speaks to me and I don't know what I should say.**_

_**It's glory around, it's an awesome day. Things are going all my way.**_

_**In my heart I feel happy. You're my friend even in the dark.**_

_**I'm a so cool person. Gonna get very high good marks.**_

_**I'm Walking in Sydney. I'm walking even if my feet they break off you see.**_

_**I'm Walking in Sydney. Do you really see what we can be?**_

_**It's the Garden of Eden, yes it is. I can see.**_

_**Perhaps it's time for us to be free. And be what we want to be.**_

_**Can you feel the big blessing? Do you feel it inside so free?**_

_**We are the honored people, cause we're good as we all can be.**_

_**Oh yeah!**_

"Do you guys love my song? I hope so." says Ally.

After the concert, Ally and Austin hang out backstage.

"Let me say one thing...that was an awesome song." says Austin.

"Cutie little me have worked hard on it." says Ally.

"Ally D, you work hard on all your songs." says Austin.

"Really?" says Ally as she giggle a bit.

"Yes, really. I've seen you work on your songs. You truly do your best every single time." says Austin.

"Awwww! Thanks!" says a very happy Ally.

"I love the way your voice sounds when you go all awww. It's so cute and sweet." says Austin.

"Please, call me girlie. That always makes me happy." says Ally.

"You're a very sweet girlie." says Austin.

"Mmmm, yes I am." says Ally.

Ally is so happy to have a boyfriend who love her so much in every way possible. It makes her feel safe and cute.

"Awwww! Austin, you're totally the best boyfriend ever." says Ally.

"I always do my best for my sweet adorable Ally-Cat." says Austin.

"Yay!" says Ally in a sweet childish tone.

"Ally my love, I feel so lucky to be your man." says Austin.

"Austin, you are awesome. I love you with all of my heart." says Ally.

"I feel the same about you." says Austin.

Ally blush a bit and then gives Austin a sweet kiss.

"So, Ally my love, anything special you wanna do here in Australia tomorrow before we fly back home on Friday?" says Austin.

"Nothing I can think of at the moment." says Ally.

Austin gives his girlfriend a hug.

"Awww! You're always so nice and sweet to me." says Ally with a cute smile.

The next day it's a beautiful summer-day and Ally and Austin goes for a walk.

"Aww! Such a nice day." says Ally.

"Yes it is." says Austin.

"It was a really nice concert, wasn't it?" says Ally.

"Of course it was. You know, our fans really seemed to love your new song and so do I." says Austin.

"Awww, Austin! You love almost all of my songs." says Ally with a small cute wink.

"I do, cause they are very good." says Austin.

"Sweet little me get happy. Thanks, handsome one." says Ally.

"My pleasure, beautiful one." says Austin.

"Nice and cute." says Ally.

"Exactly, that's what you are. You're nice and cute." says Austin with a friendly smile.

"Yay! Ally is cute!" says Ally in a bright childish tone.

"Ally my love, you're very cute and totally super-sweet." says Austin.

When it's time for Ally and Austin to fly back home to Miami, Ally kiss her boyfriend as they step onboard the plane and says "Austin Moon, you are awesome."

**The End.**


End file.
